


Take It Off

by Beefmaster



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beefmaster/pseuds/Beefmaster
Summary: Richard tries to be sexy.  Things get off track.





	Take It Off

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I'm actually working on a multi-chapter Christmas themed fic rn, but I thought I'd tide you over with this nonsense. Unbeta-ed, so if you don't like it, blame me.

Richard didn’t usually work in his room. There’s something nice about working quietly in the main room, surrounded by his friends. The quiet click of keyboards, the ocasional bickering from Dinesh and Gilfoyle, and of course, Jared’s calf pressed firmly against his. Today was an exception, however: Jared had worn his Pied Piper jacket to work. Dinesh and Gilfoyle were ragging him incessantly, and Jared, always excited to be included, was playing along. As much as Richard does love to watch Jared’s attempts at insults (“Where did you buy those jeans, Gilfoyle? Old Navy?”), he had work to do, and thus, he was working in his room this particular afternoon.

“Knock knock,” Jared said, cautiously opening the door to Richard’s room. “Richard, I have some papers for you to sign.”

“Yeah, sure no problem,” Richard says, turning around in his chair. Jared is still wearing that stupid jacket. Richard gets an idea. “Hey, um, that really is a terrible jacket.” he says shyly, biting his lip.

“Oh, I didn’t realize you-”

“You should take it off,” Richard interrupts, rising to meet Jared. He plays with the buttons on the jacket, looking up at Jared through his eyelashes.

“What- Oh! I see, yes, I should probably take this off,” Jared agrees, shucking off the jacket. He kicks the door fully closed with his foot.

“You should probably also take off this ugly shirt,” Richard continues.

“Oh, absolutely. It’s incredibly unflattering.” Jared and Richard unbutton the shirt together, and Richard pushes it off Jared’s shoulders. They both giggle. Jared plays with the hem of Richard’s sweater. “This sweater needs to go too, it’s horrendous.”

“Wait, what’s wrong with this sweater?”

“What?”

“I thought you liked this sweater.”

“I do, I thought we were doing a sexy thing-”

“You said it brings out my eyes.”

“It does, I just thought- wait, Richard, are you saying you actually don’t like my shirt?”

“I mean, yellow doesn’t exactly flatter your complexion, you know?”

“Oh. I see. You know, perhaps I better just go back to work.” Jared moves toward the door.

“Wait, Jared,” Richard calls out.

“Yes?”

“You should, um, probably put your shirt back on.”

“Oh! Yes!” Jared reaches for his shirt, shrugging it on. He begins doing the buttons as quickly as he can.

“Wait,” Richard says again, placing his arm on Jared’s bicep. “Maybe, um, maybe you actually should take it off.”

Jared smiles broadly. “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you came here to jerk off, I'm just here to make jokes.
> 
> You can find me at Ladiesloveduranduran on Tumblr, or at your local Taco Bell in real life.


End file.
